A Halloween Treat
by punkanimelover93
Summary: Halloween is coming soon and why not make things more interesting? for Axel and Zexion that is Rated M for Lemon Language and Alchol lolz AkuZex Oneshot!


Author's Note: Ok once again COULD NOT HELP IT!!! Just yeah I'm just a pervert O_o….yeah anyway well I guess you could call this a sequel to 'I'm Yours Forever' story. So to fit the Halloween spirit I decided to make the story set on Halloween Day so I hope you all enjoy and plz review since no one is reviewing for the other one…yeah going on! Oh yeah rated M for the lemon, language, and alcohol :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of their characters (I could but don't we all?)

**Your Zexy School Girl, My Flaming Vampire**

~Wednesday Evening~

_Ugh…these meetings are starting to annoy me now…and whose _BRIGHT _idea was it to even hold these meetings?_ Thought Zexion as he made his way to the Meeting Room (you know the one where we got to sit in those big ass chairs). Anyway he made his way to his chair (which sadlying enough was the shortest one of all) and sat down hoping that this would go fast. Once everyone was there the meeting started.

"Alright since everyone is here let's get started" said Xemnas "it's come to my attention that a certain _someone_ has requested to make a Halloween party for the Organization…"

"What! Are you serious! I dragged my ass here just for a stupid invite to a dumb party!" spoke the man with a scar on his face

"Let me finish Xigbar…anyway you are all welcomed to be at this party but…if you decide not to go then I'm going to make sure that whoever doesn't go will have TRIPLE the missions that they originally do. The party will start on Saturday is that clear? Good now you're all dismissed" finished Xemnas

The entire organization members were mumbling to themselves about how it was unfair to do so. So that was how the meeting ended. Everyone started to leave and was either making death threats or glad that someone had suggested the idea. Besides what are Nobodies suppose to do with spare time? Eat ice cream and lay around all day? Yeah…so Zexion was the last one to get out until someone grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Axel you know I don't like it when you grab me like that!" blushed Zexion

"Aw…but I thought you loved it when I abuses you :3" smirked Axel as he picked up Zexy for a kiss

"Stop it Axel! Not now"

"Oh c'mon Zexy you know you want to go at it now…."

"Axel not now! And it still hurts from 3 days ago"

"Hahahaha…but still I need you right now!" said Axel as he started to bite Zexion's neck

Zexion made a little moan but pushed Axel away. "No Axel. Ok just…I got to go" as Zexion left the room. Axel seemed disappointed since he hadn't had sex with his short lover in like FOREVER! (or so he thought) so as Zexion left the room Luxord was there in his way.

"Move it Number X"

"Ok sure but…I want to play a game with you first"

"Ok if it's strip poker again I'm not doing it"

"No no love, it's a very simple game"

"Ugh…ok what game is it?"

"It's called War ducky and I just want to play a quick game with you"

"Ok…but what's the catch?"

"Glad you asked love, you see let's make a bet: if you win I'll leave you alone for about 2 weeks tops, but if I win…" as Luxord bent down to whisper into the little emo's ear. After he finished what he said Zexion's face was bright red. He couldn't believe of what he gotten himself into now.

"Uh…fine! I'll play your damn game!" said Zexion as he pouted

"Good…now let's go to the living room to play…"

~After 1 game of War~

"I can't believe I lost…" said Zexion as he just stood there with a blank face

"Kukuku…now darling it seems that I won, now then I just know you'll love the outfit I'm going to pick out for you :D" smirked Luxord

"Oh God what have I done?!"

~Meanwhile with Axel~

"Ugh…how am I going to have Zexion do it with me? Hm…maybe on the day of the party I could get him drunk enough to make him totally all over me and get horny! Yeah that's it! Now what to wear…" as Axel said to himself while looking through the closet.

~Saturday :D~

Ok so it was the day of the party and most of the members were all dressed up. The only two people that didn't go were Saix and Xemnas. Saix thought this was a complete waste of time and didn't mind to do some missions. And since Xemnas was the leader well he was able to sneak out of it. So with those two gone everyone was having a good time. Axel was just talking to Roxas and Xigbar about how his missions had been going. Also Axel was dressed as a vampire, Roxas was a Neko-Boy, and Xigbar was a pirate. So as they were talking they saw Luxord come in as a pimp and seemed to be dragging something or someone…

"C'mon ducky! We haven't got all day!"

"No I don't want to come out! I look ridiculous _ !"

"Hey you're the one who lost the bet so get your ass out here now!"

"No!"

"Don't make me come and get you out myself"

"Ok ok I'm coming…"

Axel turned around and could not believed what he saw! Zexion was…was hot! Like damn! Zexion had dressed up as a high school girl. His skirt was so short you could see the panties he was wearing. And his shirt was so tight on him. And that ass…oh god Axel started to get a nosebleed just by a glimpse of him.

"Luxord…everyone is staring at me…" as Zexion crossed his arms and was blushing at the same time

"Darling of course they're staring at you! Just look at yourself! I mean I practically got knocked out just by helping you pick out the uniform"

"That's because you saw me change you pervert!"

"Yeah yeah well I'm going to get some punch have fun love~"

Once Luxord left Zexion saw Axel and walked towards him. So Roxas and Xigbar continued to talk (though it was hard since they tried not to stare at Zexion) but Axel being the perv he was just kept staring at Zexion's ass. Oh how he just barely kept himself from grabbing the boy's ass…damn!

_God…is he trying to torture me?! _thought Axel. Just then Vexen dropped his pen (since he was writing something down) and rolled toward Zexion's feet.

"Hm? Oh I got it" as he bet down showing his butt

Axel just got a major nosebleed now! He was so close on fainting from the loss of blood. After Zexion had got the pen he gave it back to Vexen that now just seemed to keep staring at the boy (mostly his ass). Axel saw and was getting abit mad. _How dare he look at MY Zexion!_ Axel thought to himself. Then Zexion went to get some punch. He had a few cups but started to feel dizzy. He didn't know why. Then he went over to Axel and put his head on his shoulder.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Axel

"I…I feel abit dizzy and light *hic*" said Zexion with a slight blush on his face

"Do you want to lie down?"

Zexion just nodded his head. Axel knew the answer to why his Zexy felt like that. _Damn you Luxord and your drinking habits!_ _I better take Zexion to his room before two perverts _*cough cough* Vexen and Marly *cough cough* _decide to take the chance and rape him _thought Axel. So he picked up Zexion bridal style and carried him to his room.

~In Zexion's room~

"Here's some water" said Axel handed him a glass

"*hic* Thanks Ax-*hic*-el" said Zexion as he drank some

He didn't feel quiet better, still abit dizzy, but at least his hiccupping stopped. Then he leaned over to Axel. Axel made a slight blush and put his arm around him. Zexion got his face closer to Axel's then kissed him passionately. It started to get intense since both males were trying to dominate each other's tongue but like always Axel dominated Zexion. Both broke out of the kiss to get some air.

"Axel-san…" Zexion said while he gazed into Axel's eyes.

He too gazed into the boy's eyes. Axel didn't say anything and just kept kissing his short lover. Then when they broke from the second kiss Axel got his fingers and put it in Zexion's mouth. Zexion started to suck on his fingers (sucking really fast too) and once it was wet enough Axel snaked his hand down to Zexy's ass. He then put one finger in. Zexion grabbed Axel's shoulders and held on to him as he started to enter. Axel had told him that whenever he did that to him that he was doing something called 'stretching him'. So Axel pressed in another finger and Zexion started to scream in pain but Axel cut him off again by another passionate kiss. Zexion then felt something hit his spot and screamed in pleasure. Axel was rubbing it so good that Zexion was moaning louder and louder calling his flaming lover's name. Then for once Zexion said:

"Axel…take me in. Please I need you in me!"

Axel seemed surprised since Zexion never asked him to fuck him but then again it could be the freakin' alcohol talking. But that didn't matter to him because as long as he could get laid with the boy he'd be fine. So he turned the emo kid around, pulled the boy's panties off, took his pants off, and started to enter him.

Once Axel entered him Zexion moaned so loud he was practically screaming. In and out Axel kept going. Soon he went faster and faster until Zexion screamed in pleasure. Finally Axel hit the spot, so he continuously hit the spot over and over again while trying to get harder. He started to feel like he needed to cum.

"Neh…Zexion…I need to…ugh...cum"

"Yeah *pant* me too"

He kept going and going until both came at the same time. Both of them shouted their names out. Then they collapsed on the bed. Both panting the men fell asleep next to each other and both Axel and Zexion had slept with smiles on their faces…until the morning….:D

END

Well that was my Halloween story hope you enjoyed it and if you guys really want to know how long it's been from the first time they did it it's been about 3 weeks for them and no, no one in the organization knows about their relationship…yet :D but that's for another time BYEZ!


End file.
